marvelhighfandomcom-20200214-history
Reed Richards
School Life Reed started attending Marvel in 2009, joining Sector 6. He had been on the list of attendance since birth, following his father who had been one of Marvel's smartest students. Reed has lived up to the expectations his father set as his child prodigy, and is currently one of the top students attending Marvel. He excels in every subject, par Psychical Education, but only sees Maths and Science as being worth his time. After school Reed dreams of designing and building his own space rocket and exploring space. Something that sounds awfully childish, but with his IQ it's within his reach. Reed spends a lot of time after school in the Marvel labs as part of the Academic Science Enrichment club, despite having a lab of his own at home. He also attends the Technology and Engineering club. Before Marvel, Reed was home schooled by his father who guided Reed into scientific studies. Home Life Reed was the only child born to Nathaniel and Evelyn Richards. His father is a brilliant scientist and an expert in several fields, this knowledge and love of science is something he passes down to Reed. Nathaniel attended Marvel himself, and after graduating earned a doctorate and moved to California where he met his wife Evelyn. The two were together a long time before they had Reed in their thirties. When Reed is seven years old his mother would pass away. When it began time to attend Marvel, Reed and his father moved to New York. His father brought the five top floors of the Baxter Building, and the two now live there. The bottom two floors are used for living space, and the top three for the pair's labs. Since moving to New York, Reed's father has re-married to an army officer, Cassandra Richards. Reed has an older cousin who attends Marvel, Nathaniel Richards, and is currently in Year 12. Personal Life Reed didn't have any friends before attending Marvel. The first friend he ever makes is Ben Grimm after the two are sat together on the first day. Then after being paired together on a project Reed becomes friends with Susan Storm. Along with Sue's friend Jennifer Walters, they would form the group Fantastic Four. Though Victor von Doom hates him, Reed would consider him a friend. He sees Victor as an intellectual equal and the two have quite a bit in common. Neither attended school before Marvel, and were mostly self taught; both of their mother's are dead; and they're both social pariahs. Despite being in no way suave, Reed has been a relationship, dating Susan from November 2011, Year 9, to March 2013, Year 10. Their relationship had ended after Susan said Reed cared more about his work than her, something Reed had agreed with. Added to this, Reed had never been able to refer to Sue as his girlfriend. Reed loves Susan, but does not believe a relationship should be his main focus. Though Reeds general attitude tends to put people off him, Ben has assured he's an alright guy. Despite so different the two are best friends. Reed even attends every one of Ben's football games, despite having no interest in sports what-so-ever. When Reed's not working on science projects, he enjoys rewriting works by Stephen Hawkins and likes to try and predict the future by mathematically modelling history. Though he has yet to prefect it, somethings have been accurate. Trivia * Reed is an Atheist. * He's always picked last in Gym class, even when his friends are team captains. Category:11.6 Category:California Category:Dead Parents Category:Atheist